


New Traditions

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2016 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, Memories, Sad, Spamano Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio has trouble getting through Christmas every year due to his parents rejecting him. Lovino proposes that they make their own traditions





	

Antonio is seated at the window, head against the glass. He watches the snowflakes pass but isn’t really seeing them. He isn’t really seeing anything at the moment. Lovino sighs softly as he walks past, looking at Antonio then down again. He’s been like that all morning. Lovino pauses, wondering if he should do something, then decides not to. 

Antonio is lost in the memories of the Christmas’ he spent with his family, but his family had rejected him a few years before, and haven’t allowed him to come back home. Lovino knows that this time of year is particularly hard on him, he just wishes he could help somehow. He pulls a chair up beside him and sets a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Tonio.” He whispers, shaking his shoulder softly. He reaches over and tilts his head up to look at him. “Hey. It’s been 20 years. Maybe they forgive you.” He whispers. Antonio’s eyes are still blank. “Tonio please. Call them, maybe they forgive you. You know it was never Henrique, call him. He still loves you, I know he does.” He cups both of Antonio’s cheeks. 

Antonio seems to finally see him and covers up Lovino’s hands with his own, leaning into Lovino’s touch gently. “Amor… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He says with a hollow voice. “I don’t want to hear everything they have to say again. It’s bad enough thinking about it all the time.” He closes his eyes as tears sting them. 

Lovino looks down, leaning his forehead on Antonio’s. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I love you. I’m so sorry.” Lovino’s eyes fill with tears then drip down his cheeks. Antonio doesn’t say anything, knowing that their marriage is the reason he was disowned. He certainly doesn’t blame Lovino, but in times like this it’s hard for him to fight Lovino’s statements. 

“Call them, Tonio.” He whispers, opening his eyes. Antonio looks him in the eyes then let's go of him. Lovino let’s go of him as well, stepping back a little bit. He tilts his head when tears drip off of Antonio’s cheeks then gently wipes them away, sighing softly. “If you want to. I won’t make you do it, Toni, but I think you should. There’s only a few days left until Christmas, and I think it would be great if you could talk to them and be happy. I hate when you look upset.” Lovino frowns deeply. “It’s been 20 years since we got together, and maybe they’ve come to accept it?” 

Antonio shrugs slightly. “I’ll think about it.” He whispers, nodding at Lovino. He moves from the window sill to the chair that Lovino set beside him. He watches Lovino leave then rests his head in his hands. His father had screamed at him for being gay and revealing his relationship with Lovino. For a few moments, he had feared for his life, but instead he was just thrown out. He had gone to Lovino’s house and cried for hours. He knows that Lovino blames himself, but he’d never blame Lovino. 

Antonio gets up and grabs his cell phone. He hesitates before calling his brother. “Henrique?” He asks gently. He hears a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line, then some muffled Spanish that Antonio doesn’t quite catch, then his brother greets him.

“Toni… I’m so glad you called. I miss you so much.” Henrique whispers. “I was worried about you. Papa is… Papa is still angry. Mama and I miss you very much, though. You should come over for a little while on Christmas, so we can catch up. You can even bring Lovino.” He says. Antonio pauses. 

“No. I will not risk my husband. You can come over here but you cannot bring Papa.” Antonio huffs. “I have enough bad memories with that man, and I will not deal with him again.” He snaps. Lovino comes back when he hears Antonio getting angry and gently sets his hand on Antonio’s arm. A few rushed sentence in Spanish are exchanged, and Antonio hangs up the phone. 

Lovino looks up at him. “I’m sorry. That didn’t sound good. But it doesn't matter. This year, we won’t dwell on old memories. We’ll make up our own traditions and we’ll make new memories. Better memories.” Lovino gives him a soft smile, leans down to kiss him. Antonio smiles just as their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Memories


End file.
